It's A Beautiful Life
by RebaForever15
Summary: A little fic for the Tv Comedy Series The Upper Hand. Charlie/Laura xx
1. Chapter 1

**I recently purchased The Upper Hand Series and decided to write a little something. Honor Blackman played Laura West to perfection and was ultimately my favourite Character. I know it was all about Charie/Caroline but what if it had been Laura who stole is heart instead. Hope you like, perhaps a one off story, depending on how I go. Enjoy xxx**

**A Beautiful Life**

**Charlie/Laura**

From the first moment Charlie Burrows had been hired as Housekeeper to Caroline Wheatley, it had been a natural assumption by Laura that Caroline and Charlie would be great together. Caroline had spent wasted years in a marriage that in Laura's eyes was destined to fail and as much as she liked to pick fun at her Daughter, the truth was that Laura loved her only Daughter with all her heart and just wanted to see her happy. The moment Charie met Caroline, Laura and Tom, he knew this was the right place to raise his Daughter Joanna, in a friendly, drug free atmosphere, to grow up with manners and respect and judging by Laura and Caroline, he knew he could give Joanna that. As the weeks went by, and they all got to know one another better, Charlie knew he'd made the right decision. This was a lovely family, kind, understanding and loving. Caroline, in his eyes could be a little bit work obsessed but with the decline of her Marriage, he supposed it's what kept her going. Tom was very grown-up for his age and knew from the moment he met him that Tom and Jo would get on great and hopfully in time develop into a Brother/Sister type relationship. Then there was Laura, there was something about her that he couldn't pin point. She never behaved like a normal Grandmother. She didn't knit, she didn't bake cookies but she did love her Grandson. For a woman in her late sixties, she was still a very beautiful woman, attracting men young and old. The more Charlie spent in her company, the more he began to look at her in a completely different way. He came downstairs one morning and was in the kitchen making a start on breakfast when Laura came in, still wearing what she had on the night before.

He looked up at her and could see she looked upset which wasn't like her.

"This isn't you just getting home Laura."

"Afraid so, what are you making."

"Omlette, you hungry." He asked.

"A little."

"Laura, are you okay."

"Why do you ask."

"You look upset."

"Do I." She replied, quietly.

She took a seat at the table and Charlie stopped what he was doing and went over to join her, pouring her a glass of orange juice, when he was seated.

"Why do I do it Charlie."

"Do what."

"Date all these pathetic men, who are only after some fun."

"What happened with this one."

"He's married."

"Sorry Laura."

"He said that he still wants to see me, despite his wife. What kind of a woman does he think I am."

"You're a decent one, which is why I assume that you told him where to go."

"Well ofcourse I did, oh Charlie, what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are an intelligent, thoughtful, truthful woman. You're beautiful."

"Stop it."

"You are, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Laura gave him a small smile and he took hold of her hand in his. She suddenly began to feel the air change between them and she began to feel akward and rose from her seat to go and stand beside the sink, looking out the window. Charlie got up and walked over to stand at her side.

"Did I do something wrong." He asked.

"Charlie, I'm not sure what just happened."

"I was offering comfort."

"Yes, only I thought I felt more. I've gone mad. I should go home, sorry Charlie."

She was getting ready to move away from him when he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him. She put her hands firmly on his chest to stop her falling forward. She could feel her breath becoming shallow as she felt Charlies breath on her. Part of her was afraid to look up but seconds later she wasn't given a choice as Charlie lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She made contact and gave a shaky smile as she felt his lips on hers. She couldn't help but think what the hell was happening.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laura could feel herself becoming light headed and pulled away from the kiss. She could see Charlie's eyes were fixated on her.

"Charlie, I…"

"Laura, look. I'm just gonna come clean with you."

"Oh."

"I like you, a lot actually."

"But what about Caroline."

"What about Caroline." He asked, confused.

"I thought you liked her."

"I do, as a Boss and Friend I like her, nothing more."

"I thought you'd be perfect together."

"Wait, me and Caroline. Laura, she's not my type."

"But I am." She asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah."

"But Caroline's young."

"So."

"I don't understand."

"Well it's quite simple Laura, I like you and I'd like to see how things might go with us."

"I'm old Charlie."

"Well maybe I like older women, besides, you're not the typical older woman, are you?"

Laura went quiet for a few moments, scared to speak any further.

"Have dinner with me, tonight." He asked.

"Dinner."

"Yes, We'll head out about 8pm. If that's okay with you."

"Okay Charlie, we'll go to dinner but don't get your hopes up."

"It'll try not too."

Laura walked into the kitchen that night to find Joanna and Tom at the table eating dinner. Joanna took one look at Laura and her mouth dropped.

"Wow, Laura you look amazing."

"You really scrub up well Gran."

"Tom, manners." Jo replied.

"It's alright Jo, men always speak before they think." Laura laughed.

"So Laura, where are you off to tonight."

Just as Laura was about to speak, Charlie came through the kitchen door, dressed in his smartest suit. Jo looked between Charlie and Laura and then it clicked with her.

"Wait a minute, are you two going out on a date." Jo asked, surprised.

"For your information Jo, yes I'm taking Laura out to dinner."

"Way to go Charlie." Tom piped up.

"Thanks buddy. So Laura, ready to go."

"Ready." She smiled.

They were just about to head out when Caroline came through the door, carrying her briefcase.

"Hello all. Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare. Oh, Mother, you look gorgeous and Charlie, I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit before."

"First time for everything Caroline."

"So, where are you two off too."

"I asked Laura out to dinner."

"Oh, I see. Well, have fun."

Caroline smiled at them and walked through to the livingroom. Laura gave a small smile to Charlie before following Caroline through.

"Caroline, wait."

"What is it Mother."

"About tonight."

"What about it."

"You are okay with it, aren't you."

"What, you and Charlie. Ofcourse, why wouldn't it be."

"Well, I just thought that, well…"

"Mother, you don't think I feel anything for Charlie, do you?"

"Well I did wonder, when I brought him here I thought that…"

"Wait, you didn't hire him in the hope that something might happen between us over time, did you."

"Maybe."

"Oh Mother, really."

"Okay so I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"So, he asked you to dinner."

"I don't understand why he asked me."

"Well why wouldn't he. You're a beautiful woman, vibrant. You have men of all ages running after you. I sometimes get very jealous of you."

"Really. Oh Caroline, I wish you would get out more, meet someone who could make you happy. Someone a hell of a lot better than Michael."

"Yes Mother I know. I'll try okay, now come on, you and Charlie will be late, go."

Laura gave Caroline a hug and left with Charlie for the evening and hoped she wouldn't regret dinner with Charlie.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlie and Laura arrived at the restaurant and were seated immedaitely. They ordered a bottle of white wine and the waiter brought it over and poured it for them.

"This is a lovely place Charlie."

"Yeah, it's not bad is it. You okay."

"I'm fine, why."

"When you ran after Caroline, you looked worried."

"I just wanted to make absolutely sure that she was okay with this. I love my Daughter Charlie and I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I know I joke about her a lot but I love her."

"I know you do. You don't need to explain to me, really."

"Thank you Charlie."

The waiter came over and took their order and came back 10 minutes later with some Salmon en Croute for them. They enjoyed their meal and the company.

"So Laura, do you feel any better."

"About what."

"You know, aftre your disaterous date the other night."

"Oh that. I've put it behind me. You were right, I don't need him."

"By the way, incase I forgot to say earlier. You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Charlie."

After dinner, they stepped outside into the warm summer evening. Charlie asked Laura if she'd like to go for a small stroll, which she agreed to. There was a park just over the road and they made their way over. There was a small Jazz band playing for all the yound couples that were walking around and Laura felt out of place.

"Laura, are you okay."

"Fine."

He looked at her and could see she was lying. Charlie grabbed hold of her arm to stop her walking away and brought her closer to him.

"Laura, you're a terrible liar. I can tell there's something on your mind. Talk to me."

"I just feel odd being here."

"Why."

"Oh Charlie, look around. All these young couples and here you are with me, an old woman."

"Will you stop it. Stop putting yourself down like this. You are beautiful and you should be told that more often. Do I look as though this age thing bothers me."

"Well no, but.."

"Then please don't let it bother you."

Charlie gave Laura a small smile and as she smiled back, he pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers. As soon as they connected all her fears melted away. Charlie was right, if it didn't bother him then why should she worry. That fact was she was beginning to feel real love for him and if she was willing to work hard at it, they could have a beautiful life together.

Fin xxx

**Okay so this story really didn't pan out the way I intended so I'm leaving there. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
